1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a soup plate and more particularly pertains to providing a soup plate that does not need to be tipped in order to retrieve any remaining soup from its bottom.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of soup bowls is known in the prior art. More specifically, soup bowls heretofore devised and utilized for the purpose of containing soup are known to consist basically of familiar, expected and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which have been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
By way of example, U.S. Pat. No. 5,172,826 to Celaya discloses a food bowl.
U.S. Pat. No. Des. 265,157 to McKeegan discloses the ornamental design for a soup bowl.
U.S. Pat. No. Des. 288,048 to Unger discloses the ornamental design for a soup bowl or other similar article.
U.S. Pat. No. Des. 288,051 to Unger discloses the ornamental design for a soup bowl or other similar article.
U.S. Pat. No. Des. 290,076 to Unger discloses the ornamental design for a soup bowl or other similar article.
While these devices fulfill their respective, particular objective and requirements, the aforementioned patents do not describe a soup plate for providing a soup plate that does not need to be tipped in order to retrieve any remaining soup from its bottom.
In this respect, the soup plate according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in doing so provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of providing a soup plate that does not need to be tipped in order to retrieve any remaining soup from its bottom.
Therefore, it can be appreciated that there exists a continuing need for new and improved soup plate which can be used for providing a soup plate that does not need to be tipped in order to retrieve any remaining soup from its bottom. In this regard, the present invention substantially fulfills this need.